un nuevo año
by Alex de Malfoy
Summary: alex dumbledore y draco malfoy forman un duo musical, cuando el trio dorado vaya a su concierto descubriran mas cosas de las quepodrian imaginar. es mi primer fic no sean duro y leanlo plis! reviews pliss!


Hola! Este es mi primer fic es pero que os guste!

Discalmier: todos los personajes son de jk rowling no míos, solo Alex

Ha: Harry

R: Ron

A: Alex

D: Draco

He: Hermione

Gi: Ginny

F: Fred

Ge: George

Si ay alguno mas ya lo pondré

Cap 1

El encuentro

Alex estaba probándose ropa ante un gran espejo, eso seria completamente normal sino fuera porque todas las prendas volaban de un lado a otro de la habitación. Para mucha gente esto seria lo más normal del mundo, pero, y si Alex fuera menor y no estuviera usando varita? Esto no es tan normal.

Voy a presentaros a Alex Dumbledore, nieta de Albus Dumbledore, tiene el poder de los cuatro elementos (na: ya sé esplicara mas tarde porque) por eso hace volar la ropa por la habitación, por el viento.

D: Alex, ya estas?

A: 5 minutos Draco.

Draco Malfoy, mejor amigo de Alex; es el mismo Malfoy que todos conocemos, pero con una pequeña diferencia.

D: Alex date prisa que vamos a llegar tarde al concierto!

A: Ya estoy casi lista!

D:Alex! No sé si te das cuenta de que ese concierto no va a empezar sin nosotros, por que seremos tan importantes? A ver déjame pensar... tal vez sea por que somos los cantantes?

-tal vez sea eso

-Alex!

-ya!

-por fin...

- no puedo defraudar a mis fans i no encontraba que ponerme.

-pero si tienes mas ropa que todas las chicas de howarts juntas!

-lo que tu digas. Sabes quien va a venir a vernos esta noche? Mi abuelo! Y a que no adivinas quien más?

-no... cara rajada Potter no...

-Harry, Harry, un poquito de respeto, debes llamarle Harry, mas ahora que estaréis en la misma casa

-algo me dice que no seré bien recibido

- y en slitherin tampoco, después de todo lo qu hiciste este verano (na: ya os lo contare luego) seguro que eres el segundo mas buscado por los mortífagos, por lo tanto por sus hijos tambien.

-lo único que no me puedo imaginar es mi existencia en Howarts sin Crabbe y Goile (na: se escribe así?)

-bueno me tienes a mí.

-no es lo mismo

-venga chicos-dijo el manager- entráis en 5 minutos.

Toda esta conversación la habían tenido mientras salían del hotel mágico (algo así como el caldero chorreante pero de 5 estrellas) cogían una limusina (como el coche de los weasly pero en limusina) e iban hasta el estadio donde seria el concierto.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

mientras tanto en la madriguera

-corre Harry que no llegamos!

Ron gritaba desde debajo de la escalera metiendole prisa a Harry para que bajara para poder irse de una vez al concierto.

De verdad Ron no de por que tienes tanta prisa por ir a ver a Draco Malfoy.

A ese ni me lo menciones. No puedo creer que una chica tan perfecta como Alex este con un invecil como ese.

Ron! No insultes a mi Draco!

Ginny no digas esas cosas y menos delante mio!

Ron, calmate, es normal que Ginny ahora se sienta interesada por Malfoy,ahora es famoso!

Eso no lo justifica.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, ya ha llegado el coche!

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:··:·:

en el estadio

R: mira Harry! Mira que vistas! No me puedo creer que Dumbledore tuviera estas entradas!

Gi: calla Ron que ya salen.

El escenario se empezo a llenar de humo, y des de el techo bajaron Alex y Draco subidos en trapecios.

A: buenas noches Londres!

D: Como estais hoy?

Del publico se escucharon muchos gritos y vítores.

D: vamos a empezar con algo movidito.

Draco y Alex empezaron a cantar uno de sus temas mientras el publico bailaba con la musica.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:después del concierto ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

R: me encanta la concion de "She and me" (na: me lo acabo de inventar) nunca me canso de escucharla.

¿: yo estoy contigo Ron también es mi preferida.

He: profesor Dumbledore, que hace usted aquí?

PD: he venido a ver a Alex y a Draco. Y a presentarte a tu prima Harry.

Ha: ¿mi prima?¿tengo mas familia aparte de los durley?¿es bruja?¿por qué no lo sabia?¿dónde esta?

PD: todo a su devido tiempo, ahora siganme.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:en los camerinos ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

D: Alex quieres calmarte, solovas a conocer al estupido de tu primo, no es paratanto.

A: entiéndelo, cuando mis tios murieron, mis padres se fueron lo mas lejos posible, la profecía se estava cumpliendo y no querian que hubiera mas muertes. Nos separaro porque dos niños con tanto poder es un blanco facil de encontrar. Mis padre siempre me ablaban de el dia en que conoceria a Harry, y en como juntos seriamos una gran amenaza para Voldemort.

Toc, toc.

A: ya han llegado!

:·:·:·:··:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:mientras tanto, con Harry y los demas ·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

He: profesor que hacemos en los camerinos?

PD: todo a su devido tiempo, adelante Harry llama a la puerta.

He: no sera que...

Harry llamó a la puerta.

Toc toc

Os a gustado?¿?¿?¿? si no ¿¿?¿ plis decirme algo, bueno o malo para ver si sigo, es mi primer fic y no se si gustara plis RRs

Alex de Malfoy


End file.
